fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Cilestia Ariae
Cilestia is a Third Generation Dragon Slayer who uses the element of Snow and a Member of Fairy Tail. She is a Mage of Fairy Tail and a member of Team Aisu She relies on her friends heavily, normally using Aisu Samui as a personal power up device. But much to Cilestia's hate Aisu also uses her magic to power himself up. Cilestia and Aisu's team seem to be away from the guild hall at major times of the guild, for example when the guild was at Tenrou Island for the S-Class promotion trial, Team Aisu was battling against Yami Encrusted for the second time. Appearence Cileatia is a tall slim young woman who has toned muscles due to battling against Yami Encrusted and training with Aisu Samui daily. Her normal attire consists of a blue top sleeveless only ¾ sizes which only goes half way down her stomach revealing her midriff, along with this she wears baggy white trousers and black pumps. She has a small scar on her shoulder near to her neck, normally covered by hair. Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the few remaining guild members are forced to set up base in a small tavern, one of which is Cileatia. Cileatia has not changed much in this time, apart from her hair which has become longer and is kept swept to the side and out of her Personality Cilestia is generally laid back and jokes around with everyone, mainly Yoru Suta, she is truly loyal to the guild and would do anything to save it. She is utterly dense and doesn't know that Yoru has a crush on her. She can be serious at times but that is only in hard fights or training. Seven years later she begins to develop feelings towards Yoru Suta but can never tell him due to him being with Aisu Samui all the time training. History Not much is known about Cilestia apart that her family was killed by a dragon when she was young, the same dragon trained her to use her [Slayer Magic, upon finding out about this she made a vow to kill the dragon for revenge. Some where along the line she had a Dragon Slayer Lacrima implanted into her to further amplify her power, as she thought it would give her the power she needed to kill the dragon who trained her. Magic and Abilities Magic Snow Magic ' *'Snow Shield '' - Cilestia puts her hand(s) onto the floor and creates a wall of snow to stop in coming attacks or to protect himself or friends.'' *'Snow Spike ''' - A pillar of snow comes from the ground around her feet hitting the enemy.'' *'Snow Blast ''' - Cilestia punches her fists together and creates a shock wave of snow from the floor which sends her enemy's into the air and does lots of damage'' *'Blizzard ''' - One of Cilestia strongest attacks, Cilestia creates a giant magic circle behind him. This then shoots out thousands of shards of ice cutting into the enemy and anyone in his direct line of sight. This was was taught this by Aisu Samui.'' *'Snow Beam ''' - A magic circle appears in front of Cilestia hand, which Cilestia punches, to create a beam of ice and snow hitting her target.'' *'Ice Flames ''' - A type of magic that Aisu created on his own from seeing Natsu fight. Aisu creates a blue aura around him which looks like blue fire, which he can control and attack his enemies with. But unlike normal flames these flames freeze. She learnt this from observing Aisu Samui.'' Snow Dragon Slayer Magic '' - Cilestia is adept with her Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, she can consume her respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of her snow can decrease in temperature, which is proportional to Cilestia's emotional state. Aisu's ability to eat snow gives her immunity to most types of snow and allows her to spew snow from her lungs.'' *'Snow Dragon's Roar ''' - Cilestia's signature Dragon's Roar in which she quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of snow from her mouth at her target.'' *'Snow Dragon's Golden Fist ''' - A large amount of snow gathers around Cilestia's fist, which solidifies as she punches his target'' *'Snow Dragon's Brittle Elbow ''' - Cilestia's elbow becomes made of solid snow as she attacks her target head on'' *'Snoq Dragon's Freezing Claw ''' - with solid snow around Cilestia's foot she kicks down onto her target causing lots of damage'' *'Snow Dragon's Wall ''' - A wall of snow is made from the floor to protect Cilestia.'' *'Snow Dragon's Solid Knee ''' - Snow forms around Cilestia's knee as she attacks her target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' *'Snow Dragon's Wing Attack ''' - Cilestia's hands and arms become made of snow as she chucks her enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time. '' *'Snow Dragon's Cold Wing ''' - Cilestia's arms and hands turn into snow as she swipes at her target with snow and ice causing lots of damage to the enemy. '' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art's ' *'Snow Dragon's Freezing Edge '' - Cilestia makes a huge explosion of Snow around her which spreads and hits all her enemy's with in a 50ft radius. '' Water Snow Dragon Mode ' - After eating magically enhanced water and having the snow and water inside her body fuse together, Cilestia gained the ability to use her Snow Slayer Magic enhanced with water. When in a state of anger, she is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves her heavily exhausted afterward. *'Water Snow Dragons Roar ' - Cilestia's alternate, water-enhanced version of her Snow Dragon's Roar. Cilestia gathers and combines water and snow in her mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to drain all of Cilestia's magic power. *'Water Snow Dragons Golden Fist ''' - Cilestia's alternate version of her Snow Dragon's Golden Fist. Cilestia engulfs her hand in water and snow, and, in addition to being heavily damaged after being struck, his opponent's are struck by a wave of water. '''Unison Raids *'Unison Raid: Dragon's Snowy Starry Night ''' - The Unison raid of Cilestia Ariae and Yoru Suta they combined their Dragon Slayer Magic to create a wave of Snow and Black Air "Night Magic" which hits the enemy and causes lots of damage. '' Other Dragon Slayer Ability's ' *'Dragon Force '' - Cilestia is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, something which greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When activated, she is covered in a thick white aura. She also gains white, intricate scale-like patterns underneath and around her eyes, extending down her neck and onto the rest of her body'' *'Enhanced Endurance' - Cilestia has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance. * Enhanced Speed - She can move at a considerably high speed, being able to dodge most attacks. Non-magic attacks * Cilestia is good with a sword in combat but she only uses a sword if she has run out of magic or is fighting Erza to make it fair. * Cilestia has throwing knifes that she made herself when she was younger. She has great aim and if she is going to throw it she isn't going to miss. * She is also quiet amazing in hand to hand combat. She know pressure points aswell so if she gets bored with a fight she will just knock the attacker out using this skill. = Quotes *"Come get some, because I'll tell you now. You won't win." Major Battles Time line Trivia Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Members